Lo cotidiano
by sita.yeah
Summary: Series de one shot. Segunda temporada de la "última oportunidad". ¿ como sera la vida de esta pareja ahora que son novios? Descubrelo. Disfruta :)


**Hola Tiranas! Por fin después de tanta espera tenemos segunda temporada de "La última oportunidad", (si es primera vez que lees uno de mis fic te recomiendo que empieces por ese), disfruten estos pequeños one-shot que nos muestran situaciones cotidianas de nuestra linda pareja, abrazos! y espero sus reviews =)**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

 **Capitulo 1: Día de la madre**

Era el segundo domingo del mes de mayo. Dos cuerpos dormitaban en su cama, el de pelo largo miraba hacia a la derecha en posición fetal, tenía los dedos de su brazo izquierdo ligeramente entrelazados con los dedos del cuerpo que dormía profundamente frente a él. Así solían quedarse dormidos, ahora que había mucho más calor en Japón era imposible abrazarse por tanto tiempo sin morir sofocados, pero sus dedos mantenían de cierta forma la intimidad.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que se habían declarado una pareja consumada frente a sus familiares y amigos. Sin duda, la verdad solo había mejorado las cosas. Discutían mucho menos, el peliazul sonreía mucho más y el tirano se ajustaba increíblemente bien a su vida en pareja ya estable.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro al hombre que estaba frente al el plácidamente dormido. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacer muecas durmiendo. ** _"No me arrepiento de nada",_** pensó mientras apretaba el enlace de sus manos, algo que consideraba impensable si el peliazul estuviera despierto. Sempai seguía siendo de alma tirana pero admitía que había sido domado por el bestial ex kohai. Notaba la debilidad ante sus sonrisas falsas, ante sus ojos esmeralda, notaba su cuerpo temblar ante su toque y sus besos. **_"Soy la presa, siempre lo he sido"_** , se rió bajito ante tal pensamiento mientras Morinaga se retorcía un poco y pronunciaba como siempre el nombre de su tirano mientras dormía.

 _ **"Imbécil "**_ pensó Sempai mientras se sonrojaba y lentamente se ponía de pie. Su estómago comenzó a reclamarle atención y a esta altura ya sabía hacer unas tostadas decentes para el desayuno. Se dirigió a la cocina y casi sin quererlo fijo sus ojos en el calendario. _**"Es hoy"**_ se dijo de forma melancólica y recordó el llamado de Tomoe hacia solo unos días atrás.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 **-Ojala estuviera en Japón para llevarle a mama unas flores**

 **-No te preocupes Tomoe, lo haré en tu nombre**

 **-Nisan, ¿Cuántos van ya sin ella?**

 **\- Muchos-** Respondió con un sabor amargo en la boca

Se escuchó el suspiro de Tomoe al otro lado de la línea y luego agrego un poco más animado

 **-Ella siempre está con nosotros, no solo el día de la madre , estoy seguro**

 **\- Si, yo también**

Sempai volvió a la realidad y mientras ponía el pan a tostar y preparaba algo de café sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura sin aviso.

 **-Baka! Casi me matas del susto**

 **-Perdona Souichi, ¿estabas distraído?**

El tirano rompió el abrazo pues las tostadas estaban casi listas y las puso en un plato.

 **-Algo, hoy tengo que ir al cementerio con Kanako**

 **-Ah, es el día de la madre ¿cierto?, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar las flores?**

 **-Si no te molesta -** Dijo sempai tratando de parecer indiferente

Morinaga sonrió y comió sus tostadas con ganas , bebió su café y se fue a la ducha.

 _ **-"¿Por qué pareciera que no le importa?, digo, ¿hace cuánto que no habla con su madre?.**_ \- Pensó el tirano.

Sempai lo había observado mientras el menor tomaba su desayuno esperando alguna señal de tristeza en sus ojos, se había preparado para eso, jamás había estado cerca de el en un día así pero Sempai se imaginaba que nunca fueron agradables para Morinaga, quería apoyarlo, contenerlo. El pelilargo había perdido a su madre hace muchos años pero la de Morinaga seguía viva. Debía doler el doble, tenerla y no poder hablarle. Pero nada, su rostro no indico pena ni rabia, ni un poco de melancolía. Sempai se quedó inmóvil en la cocina, su discurso preparado se derrumbó y bebió su café casi por inercia.

Luego de que Morinaga saliera del baño entro Sempai, casi sin ver el rostro de su tirano el peliazul se dirigió a la habitación que compartían para vestirse.

- **Aveces desearía tener mi habitación de vuelta-** Se dijo el menor mientras secaba su pelo e intentaba apretar la mandíbula- **no debo preocuparlo, es un día sensible para él.**

La verdad es que el tirano tenia razón, el día de la madre y del padre para Morinaga siempre era una porquería. Concordaba siempre con Sempai en que era un día comercial y que no tenia demasiado significado salvo para aquellos que habían perdido a sus padres. Pero gracias a las tiendas, la televisión y la radio que se encargaban de promocionar aquel día Morinaga no podía olvidarle y siempre en aquella fecha sentía el rechazo de su progenitora mas que nunca.

Morinaga tomo una camisa azul marino del closet mientras recordaba el episodio que había terminado por enturbiar su relación con su madre. Había sucedido el primer año de Morinaga en la Universidad, el primer día de la madre donde el peliazul se encontraba lejos de casa

 _ **(Flash back)**_

 **-ring…ring…¿si?**

 **-¡ah! …Madre, soy yo Tetsuhiro**

 **-ah, Hola, ¿pasa algo? , ¿necesitas mas dinero?**

 **\- ¿Qué? , no, solo quería desearte un feliz día de la madre**

 **-…**

 **\- Es el primer año que lo paso lejos de casa, se que no hemos hablado mucho el ultimo tiempo pero yo pensé…**

 **\- Ya dejaste de ser homosexual?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿ tienes novia?**

 **\- No entiendo - Morinaga endureció la voz**

 **\- Nunca te comunicas con nosotros Tetsuhiro, pensé que llamabas porque habías recapacitado, hubiera sido un buen regalo, al menos mantén tus notas en la Universidad , es todo**

 **-(click)**

Después de eso la única relación entre Morinaga y sus padres habían sido los constantes depósitos para su educación y sus gastos diario, una relación que se había roto cuando el se había graduado, no quedaba nada.

Termino de abrocharse el pantalón y estaba por ponerse los calcetines cuando al agacharse su pecho no pudo mas, sintió esa punzada de dolor característica. _**"¡maldito día comercial!**_ " se dijo mientras las lagrimas salían sin ningún día del padre también era triste pero nada le dolía mas que este día,el de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Su padre siempre había sido duro, pero ella no, todo cambio cuando el mostró quien realmente era y su madre nunca amo ese lado de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, su lado mas honesto.

Cuando Sempai salio de la ducha tuvo un mal presentimiento, rodeo su cintura con la toalla y tomo otra para su pelo, se dirigió a su habitación, entonces lo vio. De rodillas y sollozando estaba el peliazul frente al closet , Sempai corrió en un impulso y agarro sus brazos para poder ver su rostro, aunque odiaba verlo así, necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

 **-Morinaga mírame-** Dijo Sempai agarrando sus muñecas y forcejeando

 **-no…no me veas así…no mas**

 **-Morinaga porfavor, dime que te pasa**

 **\- Sempai …no…te …preocupes…-** Decía apenas pudiendo respirar

\- ¡Tetsuhiro!

Morinaga quedo petrificado ante el llamado de su nombre de la boca del hombre que amaba, fue como una cachetada y sintió volver su control.

Sempai aprovecho la conmoción para apartar sus brazos y mirarlo a la cara.

 **-¿ es por tu madre cierto?, ¿Por qué te estabas aguantando?**

 **-Solo te preocupo todo el tiempo, además tu…es un dia duro para ti**

 **-Todos los días son duros, ella no volverá no importa lo que haga, pero se que donde sea que este , vela por mi y mis hermanos, eso me tranquiliza.**

Morinaga le dedico una sonrisa dolorosa y el tirano como siempre le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos mientras proseguía

 **-En cambio tu, tienes a tus padres, yo se que su relación no es fácil, no se muy bien que paso entre ustedes pero se que para ti es muy doloroso.**

El pelilargo abrazo a su kohai con ternura apretando sus dedos en la espalda , noto que estaba desnudo , solo cubierto por una toalla pues la tela de la camisa de su exkohai le rozaba el torso pero no le importo, ya nada importaba mas que hacer feliz a Morinaga.

 **-Somos una pareja ahora ¿cierto?, refúgiate en mi cuando te sientas perdido, no estas solo , ya no**

 **-Sempai….-** Dijo Morinaga con ganas de seguir llorando

 **-Souichi-** Rompió el abrazo y agarro su cara con sus manos- **Soy Souichi, tu familia, no escondas lo que sientes**

 **-Lo siento-** Dijo Morinaga y lo abrazo nuevamente- **Hueles bien**

 **-Ahora no Baka, vamos por las flores-** Dijo sonrojado- **de-despues**

10 minutos después estaban camino a la florería. De camino habían comprado unos pasteles para mas tarde y cerveza. Sempai había encargado unas calas y tulipanes blancos, las flores favoritas de su madre, tomo el arreglo y pago , cuando salía de la tienda su celular sonó.

- **¿si?, ah Kanako, si, ¿ahora?, esta bien, iremos por ti, si ya vine por las vemos.**

 **-¿paso algo Sempai?**

 **-Kanako quiere que vaya por ella para el cementerio**

 **-¿No iban después de almuerzo?**

 **-Si, pero creo que tiene algunos planes, ¿no te molesta?**

 **-Claro que no, ve, cocinare algo , supongo que tu comerás con Kanako ¿cierto?**

 **-Ven conmigo**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-Ven conmigo, siempre me preguntan por ti cuando hemos ido a ver a mama**

 **-No creo que sea prudente Souichi**

- **¡Maldición deja de ser considerado!, ¿ no te presente frente a todos hace unas semanas?, ERES DE LA FAMILIA-** y de repente tomo el brazo de Morinaga y lo arrastro al metro sin escuchar las objeciones de el peliazul

 _ **"no voy a dejarte solo, ni muerto"**_ pensó el tirano mientras se sentaba en el metro con el aun confundido y algo molesto Morinaga. Sabia que si lo dejaba solo caería otra vez en melancolía, sin duda el cementerio no era un mejor panorama pero Kanako siempre estaba muy contenta de verlo y lo preferia triste pero a su lado.

En el cementerio contra todo pronostico se sentía un ambiente agradable, las tumbas estaban llenas de flores y el olor al incienso lo impregnaba todo. Había mucho mas gente que en otro días como cada año y las flores de Sakura estaban en los senderos dando una hermosa postal. Kanako terminaba una oración cuando Mori sintió la mano de Sempai en la de él.

- **Feliz día Madre, todos los días son tuyos pero no podíamos no venir, no soy de rezar pero quiero que sepas que soy feliz.**

 **-Todos lo somos, Tomoe también-** Dijo kanako. Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y caminaron hacia la salida.

 **-Morinaga-san ¿estas bien?, te ves algo triste, ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?**

 **-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que le hizo algo?-** dijo irritado sempai

 **-No, Kanako-chan, gomen, estoy bien, no te preocupes, Sempai solo me hace** **sonreír**

 **-¿si?, entonces me alegro**

 **-Kanako, vamos a dejarte donde tu amiga y nos vamos**

 **-No te preocupes, puedo llegar sola**

 **-De ninguna manera, te dejamos y punto**

 **-Bueno, no me dará vergüenza si va Morinaga-san, además mis amigas lo encuentran guapo, Morinaga-san ¿puedo decir que eres mi novio?**

 **-¿eh?-** Dijo en tono cómico el peliazul

 **-¡Kanako!-** dijo el pelilargo con el aura negra a su alrededor

 **-Solo bromeaba nisan, que vergüenza ponerte celoso de tu hermana**

 **-¡Te mato!**

Morinaga por fin en aquel día gris pudo esbozar una sonrisa con sinceridad mientras veía a los hermanos discutir de camino a casa de la amiga de Kanako.

La menor de los Tatsumi los despidió desde el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y se interno en la casa de su amiga.

Una hora después ambos estaban terminando de comer la siempre deliciosa comida de Morinaga y se preparaban para lavar la loza del almuerzo y ordenar. El peliazul estrujaba una esponja y el tirano observaba un pequeño espacio vacio que quedaba entre el mueble del televisor y la modesta librería que tenían en casa.

 **-¿pasa algo Amor? -** le interrogo el menor mientras refregaba un vaso

 **-Me gustaría saber tu opinión**

 **-Claro, termino con este plato y estaré listo.**

Sempai se dejo caer en aquel sillón, testigo de encuentros, celos, peleas y confusión. Ahora sin duda el lugar donde se tomaban decisiones y se daban sutiles y tímidas caricias antes de pasar a la euforia.

Prendió un cigarro y lanzo el humo de forma lenta y pensativa, ya estaba en la segunda calada cuando Morinaga se sentó a su lado.

 **-Dime Souichi , ¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

 **-Bueno…lo que pasa es que en nuestra antigua casa teníamos un altar ¿recuerdas?, tu mismo arriesgaste tu vida por las cosas de el-** trago lento , el recuerdo siempre seria doloroso

 **-Si…Sempai me salvo aquella vez**

 **-Souichi.**

 **-Souichi…¿Qué pasa con eso?**

 **-Me gustaría saber si a ti no te molesta tener un altar aquí**

Morinaga abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa mientras el tirano mostraba un tierno sonrojo.

 **-Ya sabes este ya es mi…hogar, creo que es prudente tener el altar de mama, Tomoe se llevó unas fotografías y Kanako tiene uno pequeño en su habitación, pero nosotros nos quedamos con el álbum y la mayoría de las cosas, me gustaría armar uno si no te molesta**

 **-Souichi ¿Cómo podría molestarme?**

 **-Esta es tu casa también, solo no quería incomodarte-** exclamo girando la cabeza de pronto dando otra calada nerviosa al cigarro

 **-Jamás podrías,** \- hizo un breve silencio y continuo- **Souichi, ¿crees que ella me hubiera querido?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?, eres atento y sabes cocinar, seguro se hubiera puesto loca por ti como Kanako, hasta estoy seguro que hubiera intentado emparejarte con ella**

 **-Ah…si, aunque yo siempre amaría a su hijo**

Sempai apago el cigarro en el cenicero y soltó su pelo para relajarse. Cerró sus ojos pues no encontraba otra forma de decir lo siguiente sin la cuota de valor que le daba no mirar a Morinaga.

 **-Creo que si ella no se hubiera ido, yo seria muy diferente ¿sabes?, no se que tanto pero mi personalidad es en parte causa de lo pequeño que era cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos.**

 **-Souichi…yo…**

 **-Nunca lo sabremos y no deberíamos preguntarnos el _"como seria"_ , lo que estoy seguro es que te habría querido y mucho. Era dulce como Kanako y comprensiva como Tomoe. Yo no tengo mucho de ella.**

- **¡Claro que si!, cada vez que siento tristeza sacas ese lado dulce y me secas las lagrimas con tu dedos, nunca me he sentido mas tranquilo que cuando tu me calmas**

 **….en fin…te hubiera querido, igual que todos en mi familia , a los padres les basta con que quieran a sus hijos y…los cuiden.-** El tirano abrió los ojos pero miro al lado contrario al peliazul.

 **-Si-** se le oyó decir a el menor en compañía de un suspiro.

Sempai tomo valor para mirar a su izquierda solo para encontrar a su sensible pareja botar algunas lágrimas _ **. "como odio que pongas ese rostro".**_

En segundos se subió a las piernas de su ex kohai mirándolo de frente , las esbeltas piernas de Sempai descansaban en el sillón a los lados de los muslos del menor. Tomo su rostro de forma violenta y secos sus lagrimas como tantas veces. Le agarro el mentón para que lo mirara fijamente, sentía unas dagas atravesar su pecho cuando Morinaga estaba así.

 **-Escúchame Baka, se que es difícil que tu familia no te acepte, que tu propia sangre te rechace y se que no puedo pedirte que no te sientas mal por ello.**

 **Le dio un cálido y corto beso**

 **-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no estas solo, yo, mis hermanos, tia Matsuda, todos somos tu familia, no somos tu sangre pero, no es la sangre lo que lo determina, son los lazos. ¿cuantos niños hay allá afuera sin papas? , pero tienen personas que los quieren . Yo te quiero, tu no estas solo, nunca lo estarás.**

Sempai pego su frente con la del perplejo hombre que yacía bajo el. La impotencia de ver al ser amado sufrir lo volcó en un ataque de sinceridad que hacia sin querer feliz a su pareja.

 **-¡Basta de llantos! , si tienes que llorar será porque te golpeé por estúpido-** Grito Sempai con la voz apagada pero firme

 **-¿Cómo lo haces?.¿ como logras que te ame cada día mas?**

El tirano no respondió con palabras, si no, con el gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua caliente de Morinaga repasando su cuello.

 **-Hey…No…estabas triste hace poco…**

 **\- Tu me animaste, ¿lo sientes?**

 **-Pervertido**

Un insulto que salió de los labios de Sempai con algo de risa. No importaba soportar su insolencia si dejaba de llorar. Si cada pequeño avance, si el ser alguien más cariñoso y honesto podrían sacar a flote al tierno hombre que tenía en su vida y corazón, entonces valía la pena.

Sempai se soltó como pudo de su agarre y se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia su habitación junto a la mirada perpleja de su peliazul.

 **-¿No vienes?-** se escuchó desde el cuarto una avergonzada voz

 **-¡sí!-** Morinaga casi tropieza con todo al ir corriendo hacia el cuarto

Lentamente le quito la ropa a su peli largo mientras el ya nombrado hacia un esfuerzo para poder quitarle la ropa también al menor.

 ** _"Esto es más fácil cuando estoy ebrio o celoso",_** pensó, y no era la falta de amor, si no la falta de valor, el orgullo lo que lo siempre lo detenía.

Pero esta vez no, ya no podía detenerse, cada vez más el cuerpo de Morinaga le causaba fuego en el pecho y apenas si podía aguantar el deseo.

Una vez los dos desnudos se lanzaron a la cama y comenzaron las caricias que ya no eran tan torpes de parte del tirano, con el tiempo se había vuelto más diestro y se dejaba llevar de una forma más "consciente". Morinaga podía sentirlo, los dedos de su amado tenían más fuerza al acariciarle los brazos y la espalda mientras gemía por lo bajo. Lo volvía loco.

El menor mordía su cuello para provocar las reacciones que tanto le gustaban, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el grito sordo mientras el pelilargo se contenía, el comienzo de los arañazos. Preparar su área baja no tomo tanto tiempo esta vez, sentía la humedad hacerse parte mientras su tercer dedo ya estaba trabajando en la próstata.

 **-por favor…solo hazlo…Tetsuhiro….**

 _ **"¿Sempai está rogando?"**_ , pensó Morinaga estupefacto, y tan sorprendido se quedó que no se dio cuenta que había parado de jugar con sus dedos, el reclamo no se hizo esperar.

 **-Porque paras bastardo, no me dejes así**

 **\- Sumimasen -** sonrió tiernamente

 **-...**

Saco sus dedos con delicadeza y tomando su miembro lo introdujo en el cuerpo que lo ansiaba. Lento para disfrutar esa sensación de posesión, de pertenencia, de ser uno con la persona que uno quiere. Cada vez era mejor y Morinaga sabía que era la aceptación de Sempai el mejor de sus afrodisíacos.

Aquella habitación se volvió una caja de música de gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, de besos sonoros y rostros sonrojados, el vaivén era el ritual favorito de esos dos seres y el éxtasis el mejor remate.

 **-¿Te gusta mi amor?, ah, amo estar dentro de ti** \- dijo el peliazul con su conocido tono pícaro

 **-Mmmm….aahhh….mm…**

 **-¿Lo debo tomar como un sí?**

Sempai se aferró a la espalda del menor como siempre cuando sentía que podría perder la razón en cualquier momento, cuando sabía que dentro de poco solo habría placer, cegador, doloroso, confuso y excitante. Pero si sentía el latir del corazón de Morinaga cerca podía dejarse llevar, el mayor sentía que estaba a salvo.

Su mente respondía esas preguntas que tanto miedo le daba afirmar en voz alta.

 _ **"claro que me gusta, idiota, me has vuelto tan adicto a ti, un animal esperando ser devorado"**_

Y junto a los pensamientos oscuros del pelilargo, el éxtasis llego, juntos como la primera vez, como siempre. De forma inexplicable, tan natural como respirar, llegaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos. Sin duda habían dormido por horas pues cuando Morinaga abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana del cuarto, ya era de noche. A su lado sentía la respiración calmada de su tirano favorito, le acaricio el largo cabello que yacía desordenado en la almohada, su pecho le dolía aun pero era mas bien como una herida externa, un pequeño ardor que cicatrizaría.

 **-Eres mi familia y que linda y adorable familia -** dijo el menor sin querer en voz alta mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio

Se levantó silencioso para sacar del refrigerador los pasteles y la cerveza, su estómago le rugía y estaba seguro que Sempai, una vez despierto, tendría la misma sensación. Los puso en la mesita de la sala y prendió la televisión, minutos después apareció el tirano con su pelo tomado y ropa ligera. Se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer un pastel de melón, Morinaga lo imito y como un niño pequeño apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Souichi, la televisión mostraba un panda que había nacido hace poco en la reserva nacional, comía con entusiasmo bambú y el mayor pudo ver el parecido al escuchar el masticar de su Tetsuhiro. Fue una cena tranquila, la cerveza los hizo conversar de cosas triviales a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sintiendo un poco más de paz, ese día termino con una buena película y la sensación de ser cada día más una familia que se amaba.

Una semana exacta después, la querida pareja se encontraba armando un mueble que había comprado en la tienda de segunda mano, encima de este una foto, una mujer de mirada amable y sonrisa dulce los observaba, casi con aprobación, un portador de incienso y una vela blanca. El altar de Hana-san estaba terminado.

Sempai sintió de pronto que ella estaba de frente, feliz, tranquila, orgullosa, _ **"¿será egoísta de mi parte pensar así?"**_ , y con su sonrisa de lado se dirigió al baño, quería ducharse, el trabajo hogareño lo había hecho sudar.

En la sala Morinaga se había quedado en silencio observando el altar, le devolvió la sonrisa a la foto , prendió la vela y el incienso, sintió una extraña sensación cálida, como si alguien pusiera las manos en su rostro y con los dedos pulgares le secara esas lagrimas que ciertos días quería derramar, Sempai tenía mucho de ella. Morinaga hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- **Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, le prometo que cuidare a su hijo hasta que ya no me quede vida, lo protegeré y amare. Gracias por traerlo a este mundo-** repitió la reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Pocos metros más allá un pelilargo se sacaba el resto de ropa que le quedaba para entrar a la ducha, escucho como un sonido lejano como Tetsuhiro buscaba las ollas y los platos en la cocina, se miró al espejo y con una convicción que solo el amor le había dado dijo:

- **No sé dónde se encuentra señora, pero cuidare a su hijo, lo amare y protegeré , quizás como nunca lo hicieron , no puedo odiarla, en parte él tiene su personalidad por su crianza, así que en agradecimiento , esta es mi promesa.**

 **!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
